The Remedy
by Sithking Zero
Summary: Oneshot JXA Songfic. Companion story to Accidentally in Love. Aeilita is still trying to accept her new memories, while Jeremie lies awake contemplating the upcoming battle with XANA. R&R!


Sithking Zero: I don't own the rights to the song "The Remedy," I don't own Code: Lyoko, and I don't own Jason Mraz.

I'm making this the second in my Code Lyoko "Love in Music" four-story series. Each story in the trilogy will be a oneshot romance songfic about a different CL pairing that I like. The first was "Accidentally in Love," which was about OddxSissi, one of my favorite CL pairings because it's so plausible, and because it's so underrepresented. This one will be about JeremiexAeilita, a fairly good pairing with solid potential. The next one will be UlrichxYumi. All three of these stories will take place at the exact same time- 3:00 A.M., about one month after "The Key." The last story, however, will be from William's viewpoint, one week later. Please enjoy my stories, and constructive criticism, reviews, and any sort of feedback is accepted.

Happy Reading!

THE REMEDY

By Sithking Zero

Originally sung by Jason Mraz

_I saw Fireworks coming from the freeway_

_And behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away_

'_Cause you were born on the fourth of July, let freedom ring_

_Now something on the surface, it stinks_

Aeilita Stones could not sleep.

Scratch that, she thought.

Aeilita _Hopper_ could not sleep.

She thought that she was alone, and that she was created by Franz Hopper.

Technically, both of these statements were true, but in such a way that they blew her world away.

She was alone because her mother was dead, and her father, Franz Hopper, was trapped in Lyoko.

_I said something on the surface_

_Well it kind of makes me nervous_

_Who says that you deserve this_

_And what kind of god would serve this?_

_We will cure this dirty old disease_

_Because if you've got the poison, I've got the remedy_

Jeremie Belopolis couldn't sleep.

It was kind of a habit he had gotten himself into. Every night for the last few months, he had stayed up late, trying to find the anti-virus that would free Aeilita from XANA's virus.

Now, there was nothing that the blond computer genius could do.

XANA was free of the supercomputer. Franz Hopper cured Aeilita by healing her and giving her back her memories of her life on earth, before Franz and his daughter were forced to hide in Lyoko.

Now, a new fight against XANA would commence. Worse, all the computer knowledge in the universe couldn't stop him now.

All he could count on was the support of his friends.

_Especially her,_ he thought. _I have to help her._

_The remedy is the experience_

_This is a dangerous liaison_

_I say the comedy is that it's serious_

_This is a strange enough new play on words_

_I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend_

_The rest of your nights with the lights on_

_So shine the lights on all of your friends_

_When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

Aeilita closed her eyes briefly, then snapped them back open in order to stop the flood of images that cascaded past her closed eyelids.

These were her own memories, but they were unfamiliar, yet she knew that they were her own. She was still discovering new memories and sensations she had known before her virtualization.

However, as well as cherished memories of her father and mother, she also had tragic ones.

Her mother's funeral. When her pet rabbet died. When the men in black came.

She sometimes felt like she was really two people, trapped inside one body. One was the side that she had known for so many years deep in Lyoko. This was a side with its own soul, its own identity, and eager curiosity of all things about the strange, new world of the humans. She knew this side well.

However, her other side was the one she had known before Lyoko. This was the side she was born as, and was least familiar with. This was the side that knew so much about the human world, with all its subtle pleasures.

The smell of a rose on a spring day. The taste of bacon and eggs. The triumphant strain on her muscles as she ran a mile in gym class. The snapping of her hair in the wind as she rode her bike through the woods. The subtle touch of wind on the exposed skin of her arm.

However, in the last week especially, she had finally begun to accept her new memories.

_I won't worry my life away_

_I won't worry my life away_

Every day.

That's how often he worried about Aeilita.

He didn't really realize exactly when he fell headfirst in love with the pink-haired girl, who seemed to perfectly compliment him in every way.

All he knew was that they had saved each other's life dozens of times, and now, he was hopelessly entangled in the sticky spider web that was love.

However, he thought, this would never work out in the end. He was a non-athletic geek whom many of the other students considered strange and freakish, due to his obsession with computers.

She, on the other hand, was the image of beauty and innocence. Her innocent way of asking what simple earth concepts were. Her quiet, yet musically soft voice. Her pink locks. Her enormous intelligence, which rivaled only his own in this school. Her way of somehow knowing _exactly_ what was wrong with somebody without them saying anything.

_I have to tell her,_ he thought. _Before XANA has a chance to take her away from me._

The only question was, How?

Utterly defeated by such a complex problem, Jeremie walked over to his bed and flopped onto it.

Within two minutes, he fell into a deep slumber, her face the last thing in his mind before he slipped away.

_I heard two men talking on the radio_

_In a cross fire kind of reality show_

_Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack_

_They were counting down the ways to stab_

_The brother in the be right back after this_

_The unavoidable kiss where the minty fresh_

_Death breath is sure to outlast this catastrophe_

_Dance with me, because if you've got the poison_

_I've got the remedy_

Inwardly, she was ready to scream.

She felt like she wanted to laugh out loud and scream in horror. She felt wonderful and agonized at the same time.

Thanks to her new memories, she was finally able to put a face on the strange feeling that she had felt around Jeremie.

She knew, from all her experience of fighting XANA, that he would use any advantage, any tactic, and any strategy, no matter how dirty and underhanded. And if he found out about this one, he would milk it for all it was worth.

She knew, however, that if she held in what she now knew, she and Jeremie would turn into Ulrich and Yumi: two lovesick souls, too busy obsessing over the other to notice their true feelings of each other.

She knew, in an instant, that she had to act fast or she would go completely insane.

Getting dressed silently, she opened her door, took one step into the hallway, and…

Tripped a very surprised Odd Della Robia.

_The remedy is the experience_

_This is a dangerous liaison_

_I say the comedy is that it's serious_

_This is a strange enough new play on words_

_I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend_

_The rest of your nights with the light on_

_So shine the light on all of your friends_

_When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

Far from any sane realm of reality, Jeremie dreamed.

First, he dreamt of a dancing pineapple that was taking a ride in his rocket ship to the moon, which was made of chewing gum and spare tires. We will not be exploring that dream.

More importantly, he had a very good dream, which turned sour quickly.

First, he dreamt of himself and Aeilita and himself just sitting on a park bench, watching the falling leaves (in the dream, it was September). In it, he saw his dream self and dream Aeilita turn softly, gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly, sweetly, they drew together in a soft, sweet kiss.

Next, Jeremie's point of view shifted into a wedding. A tall, blond-haired man was standing at the alter, looking extremely nervous. A slightly shorter, brown-haired man walked up behind him and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. The blonde glanced down at him, gave a nervous smile, and then, the music started.

Jeremie's point of view switched slightly, showing a pink-haired woman walking down the aisle. Jeremie puzzled for a second. She looked so _familiar…_

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, it hit him. When it did, he nearly let out a gasp.

It was Aeilita. However, she had changed a lot.

She had lost a lot of her shyness, and a calm, confident aura surrounded her. She had let her hair flow down to past her mid-back, and looked very elegent. However, the one thing that she had not lost was her innocence, which was subtle, but it made her even more perfect. There was one more difference, and it nearly made Jeremie's heart stop. Her eyes. They radiated a perfect emotion, was that love?

Yes, he decided after a moment's hesitation. It was love.

His view shifted back to the blonde-haired man.

Yet again, Jeremie did a double take. This was _him,_ or what he would be. His hair was a little shorter, and he wore contact lenses, and he was taller, but his eyes radiated love, just as Aeilita's had moments before.

They stood together in front of the priest, and he duly united them.

With that, Dream-Aeilita and Dream-Jeremie shared a sweet, chaste kiss.

That, unfortunately, was where everything went horribly, horribly wrong.

_I won't worry my life away_

_I won't worry my life away_

"Odd?" Aeilita asked. "Was that you?"

"No." Odd called out, slightly grumpily. "Can you please help me up?"

Smiling slightly, she walked over and offered her hand to her friend, who was lying on the floor in the darkness.

"Thanks," he said, taking her hand and pulling himself up.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" Aeilita asked quizzically.

"Ummm…" Aeilita, even in the darkness, could see that he was blushing profusely. "I just wanted a walk, okay?"

Aeilita eyed her friend skeptically.

Gulping nervously, Odd then continued, this time with a different air about him, like one condemned to the gallows.

"Okay, I just need some time to sort things out. You know Sissi?"

Aeilita rolled her eyes.

"Okay, point taken," Odd continued. "But… I think I like her."

Aeilita took several long seconds to stare at her hyperactive friend, trying to judge whether her friend was insane or stupid.

As if he read her mind, he immediately tried to put her on the defensive.

"And, Princess, why are _you_ up at this ungodly hour?"

"Same reason."

"You're in love with Sissi?"

A split second later, Odd was sporting a lovely bruise on his left arm, followed by Aeilita stalking off towards Jeremie's room.

_When I fall in love I take my time_

_There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind_

_You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why_

In Jeremie's dream, things suddenly took an unexpected turn for the worse.

As Dream-Jeremie and Dream-Aeilita turned to walk together down the center aisle, a guest stepped in front of them.

However, even as he moved to block their path, his skin began to bubble and boil like a pot of water. It quickly grew black, lost cohesion, and grew immensely.

Soon, the thing was a black, smoky figure, looking like a cross between a roman gladiator and Chewbacca, the thing held a type of gun in one hand and a sword in the other.

With one fluid movement, the figure plugged three shots into Dream-Aeilita, causing her to drop. Dream-Jeremie lunged for the figure, but the figure dissolved and evaporated too quickly.

Turning back, Dream-Jeremie dashed for his wife, but it was too late. She was bleeding profusely, and was obviously not going to last long.

She gave Dream Jeremie a sad little smile, then her eyes closed forever.

_Because the remedy is the experience_

_This is a dangerous liaison_

_I say the comedy is that it's serious_

_This is a strange enough new play on words_

_I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend_

_The rest of your nights with the light on_

_So shine the light on all of your friends_

_When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

Aeilita was outside Jeremie's room, trying to gather the courage to tell him, when suddenly, she heard a cry from inside the room.

Throwing caution to the winds, she dashed inside his room, ready to defend him if need be.

He was tossing and turning on his bed, thrashing wildly, as if trying to fend off some invisible foe.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, screaming, "AEILITA!"

Panting heavily, he turned, to see none other then his heart's desire.

Gingerly, she stepped closer to his bed, where she asked, "Jeremie? Are you all right?"

Jeremie gave a weak smile, then answered, "Yeah, Aeilita, I'm all right."

However, she didn't buy that for an instant. She decided to go on the offensive.

"What were you dreaming about? It sounded pretty scary."

As she said this, she sat down on his bed, right next to him.

"Well…" his face was flushed red now, and was straining to come up with the right words. "I was dreaming about you."

Internally, Aeilita began to cry. _He hates me,_ she thought miserably.

Trying to disguise her disappointment, she asked innocently, "What happened?"

A tear rolled down his cheek. "XANA killed you. I tried to stop it, but…"

A small sob shook the boy's shoulders. "I… It hurt, watching you die. I don't want to lose you to him, ever."

Inside the formerly virtual girl, a thousand emotions had a party inside her head.

All she said, however, was, "I won't leave you, Jeremie."

Jeremie turned towards her, gazing into her eyes.

"Really?" He said, softly.

"Really." Came the reply, equally soft.

Slowly they leaned in closer, until their lips made contact.

Inside their minds, ten billion thoughts suddenly ceased, as their minds shut down and they were taken away into paradise through the simple, sweet contact of their lips.

When they finally broke apart, they stared anywhere but at one another for quite some time, each blushing with a shade that would put a tomato to shame.

Finally, Jeremie took Aeilita's hand in his own. "Aeilita, there's something I have to tell you."

Aeilita, still a bit dazzled by the kiss, responded a bit slowly. "Yes, Jeremie?"

"I love you." He stated simply.

"I love you too, Jeremie." Came her equally simple reply.

Then she pulled him into a hug, and they fell asleep together, with no clouds on the horizon and the future looking bright.

_I won't worry my life away_

_I won't worry my life away_

_I won't and I won't and I won't._

The End.

Sithking Zero: Wow. This was surprisingly hard to write. I'm very hyper and like a lot of laughter, so it's hard to write for quiet, shy Aeilita, or even more so for Jeremie. If anything, writing for Odd and Sissi, since they're very outgoing, is much easier. Now comes the challenge. I now have to write for Ulrich and Yumi. Since they're so angsty, this will be tough.

I guarantee that writing for Slimebag- I mean, William, will be much easier. Sorry, I just don't like him.

On the other hand, our Parakeet came home today! His name is Elwood, after one of the Blues brothers. He's still adjusting, so he's not very happy. However, he's getting used to us pretty fast.


End file.
